User blog:The Golden Moustache/Dark Mario vs RED (NES Godzilla Creepypasta)
They are the sadistic,evil enemies of two anti heroes Golden and Godzilla! They are otherwordly,and are cruel tyrants! But which tyrant is deadlier? The Dark Mario or the monster who killed Godzilla? ' ' 'Intro' Wiz:Villains,the people heroes fight,usually it's good who wins... Boomstick:But sometimes,the villains almost manage to overpower the hero. Wiz:And there are two villains who have almost done so: Dark Mario,the evil version of Mario. Boomstick:And RED,The monstrous kaiju,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Dark Mario' Wiz:Mario has been an icon of gaming for a loooong time. Boomstick:But there are dark counterparts of him,such as Wario,but there is one evil counterpart of him which has proven to cause trouble for The Golden Moustache,a creator of OCs and that created the universe. Boomstick:Dark Mario is an evil mario from an alternate universe,and he was born evil,he eventually took over the mushroom kingdom,ruling it with Dark Peach,and Dark Luigi being his assistant,Dark Mario's universe was evil and corrupted,and the whole opposite of your typical Mario universe. Wiz:He eventually came to Golden Moustache's universe and started to cause trouble. Boomstick:He and his team were stopped and thrown back in their dimension,but eventually Dark Mario attempted to conquer Golden's dimension multiple times,but failing,but at the same time proving himself to be deadly,and almost beating Golden and his OCs,he became a recurring villain. Wiz:Let's now talk about Dark Mario's stats,he scales to Golden,tank attacks from him and his one punch,and tank kamehamehas without flinching and not be at all affected in a combo fight with Golden in the sky. Boomstick: He also has all power ups of the Actual Mario (except the ones which are useless in combat),damn! that makes him pretty dangerous! Wiz: He also has a corruption attack,what is this you may ask? basically,Dark Mario spams psychic attacks on someone's mind and eventually turns them black colored and in a corrupted version of themselves and mind controls them,corrupted millions of toads to attack Golden and his OCs,and corrupted alot of people in a city to attack Golden. Boomstick:Oh boy,a corruption apocalypse? Wiz: He can also shoot black kamehamehas,teleport,and can manipulate his own body to a beast like form of himself,with various limbs,claws,and mouths and long tongues,he can also turn in a gigantic version of this form. Boomstick:He also scales to The Golden Moustache in speed,ya know,Golden who RAN AROUND THE FRIGGIN PLANET! and can go to the moon and return to the planet,and can travel through dimensions in a few seconds. Wiz:He also can keep up with and tank attacks from Super Plumber and Ultra Inst-''' '''Boomstick:Wait,WHAT? He kept up and TANKED attacks from Ultra Instinct?! Wiz:Yep,and he also couldn't be erased by the hakai,which surprised Golden. Boomstick: With the death breath,he can send large waves of black fog from his mouth in touhou style,which heavily weaken someone,and while the death breath can be dodged,it's pretty hard due to being well..friggin touhou style! Wiz: He has fire manipulation,allowing him to create fire spikes,and create a rather large fireball capable of destroying a whole city,and send large waves of fire,he can also use telekinesis to send an opponent flying and literally break their limbs with it. Boomstick: With his reality warping,he can cause buildings to FRIGGIN MELT! yes you heard me right,melt,change the sky to red,and create a whole dark forest like dungeon to trap his enemies in,which reminds me of a certain faceless being....but anyways,in this realm he can summon corrupted toads flying at speeds capable of matching Golden and even speedblitzing him and his OCs and leave wounds on him,and create gigantic corrupted toads that are capable of beating up Golden easily,and he summoned MILLIONS of them to massacre Golden and his OCs,and set the whole forest on fire that bypasses durability,and bypassed the durability of Golde,burning most of his body and because of this he was barely alive,damn! Wiz: In general,he can clone himself,and created a whole army of clones,can keep up with Golden in general,and in his beast form can breath a good amount of fire. Boomstick:Man this guy is so much chaos! he can also turn intangible to phase through attacks,and scales to Golden in strenght,and punch through his chest stunning him and wounding him heavily. Wiz:He can create a large explosion near himself,and has hammerspace containing all of the actual Mario's power ups,and he basically has Wolverine level regeneration,virtually being able to regenerate from any wound,and if there's some part left of him,such as some blood,and he can regenerate. Boomstick: Dark Mario vs Wolverine when?? ''' '''Wiz: *rolls eyes* Boomstick,please. Boomstick:Fine,fine. Wiz: He almost defeated Golden,almost took over his world,in his giant version of his beast like form he almost defeated Super Plumber and put wounds on him,and he corrupted some of Golden's OCs to attack him,almost killed Golden two times,and conquered multiple dimensions. Boomstick: With the black hearts,he can turn in Enhanced Dark Mario,which boosts alot of his strenght and speed,and he can match Ultra Instinct Golden in strenght and durability,tanking hits from him. Wiz:But despite all of this,Dark Mario has some weaknesses,for one he's cocky and arrogant,he's not immune to incapacitation methods or being sealed away,not immune to his fire even in his realm,regeneration can be nullified by durability negation or nullification weapons,and he's not immune to mind control,and surprisingly he doesn't have that much super speed in general,but has superhuman reactions unless we bring in Enhanced Dark Mario who has more super speed feats. Boomstick: Enhanced Dark Mario has a time limit,but this form lasts for quite a while,being able to fight Ultra Instinct Golden for a decent amount of time. Wiz: And despite having conquered various dimensions,he couldn't conquer every single dimension he tried to,he always failed to conquer Golden's dimension,despite overpowering him usually and almost defeating him,and he couldn't defeat the people of some dimensions he tried to conquer. Boomstick:But although Dark Mario has weaknesses,he's still a deadly opponent to deal with!. 'RED' Wiz:Godzilla,a famous japanese icon.. Boomstick:Godzilla has had various enemies,such as SpaceGodzilla,and King Ghidorah,but there is one opponent which possibly is the most tough and most deadly opponent of them all: RED. Wiz: The story all starts when a boy named Zach buys a version of NES Godzilla,when he plays it,everything seems normal,apart from a few weird things and strange bosses,along with a weird face asking creepy questions,but then he gets in a level with a strange,red humanoid like face,the level is called RUN,when he enters the level.. Boomstick:There's this hellish background with flames,white text saying "RUN" at the top of the screen,and A GIGANTIC,SCORPION LIKE,MONSTER WITH A HUMAN LIKE FACE! Zach manages to get past this level,but is surprised by this,as he wonders who would put such a monster in the game. Wiz: And eventually it's revealed that Zach had a girlfriend named Melissa,and that RED killed her. Boomstick: Wait,what? Wiz:Yep,in the creepypasta RED tells Zach that he killed Melissa. Boomstick: Damn... Wiz:So let's talk about RED's stats,RED can: shapeshift in various forms we'll talk about later,and he can break the fourth wall,such as when he looked at the screen when Zach insulted him. Boomstick: Ah,now i know why RED is red,because he's angry! Wiz: He can also shoot from his mouth various fire needles,breath a good amount of fire with-''' '''Boomstick:FRIGGIN CREEPY FACES! Wiz: Well yeah,anyways RED also can grab and pick up monsters,and eat them. Boomstick:Such as when he ate FRIGGIN GODZILLA HIMSELF! along with the other monsters such as Mothra,Anguirus,and Solomon. Boomstick: Talking about Solomon,it appears he and RED have a rivalry,in fact they had a battle in hell,and this resulted in RED and Solomon being scattered across the universe,RED's consciousness still living,as he can never be truly killed. Wiz: So,let's now talk about his forms,first let's talk about his land form,it's basically his base form and thus has the basic attacks we talked about earlier. Boomstick:But he has a fish form,where he looks like a fish but keeps his humanoid looking face,in this form he can swim very well and has a long,tentacle made tongue that he can use to grab monsters,EW,that sounds gross.. Wiz: He has a form for flight,where he grows red wings,and can fly,he can also shoot fire needles from his mouth,and use his black like tentacle tongue,and,oh boy.. Boomstick:In his final form,he stands on two feet,has a VERY long neck,and has a long tail! he has a stronger fire breath which was capable of one shotting Solomon,and one shotting Anguirus,and could send waves of lava,and he could keep up with Acacius for a while,even when Acacius was an holy monster who beat him! Wiz: He also had a bigger version of his tongue,and he was able to tear apart and devour Melissa when Zach first encountered her at the graveyard level,until she came back to help Zach beat RED. Boomstick: RED also somewhat controls the game,making him some sort of reality warper,he could create a level taking place in a black void with him as a boss,and in his fish form he could jump to attack. Wiz:He also is superior to the Moon Beast,who broke out from a moon,and superior to the kaiju bosses in Extus. Boomstick:Man,this guy seems like the perfect killing machine! Does he have any weakness? Wiz:Surprisingly yes,he was defeated by Acacius and destroyed,he can't break the rules or otherwise someone has an opportunity at killing him,such as when he tried to paralyze Zach's heart,and Melissa was able to help Zach. Boomstick: But despite all of this,RED is a very deadly being to deal with! ' 'Pre-Death Battle Wiz:Alright,our combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick:It's time for a DEAAAAATTTTTTHHHHH BAAAAAATTTTTLLLEEEEE!!!!! 'DEATH BATTLE!' (Golden's city.) (there is space between the words otherwise they all appear together) It was another day,but it wasn't just a normal day,it was one of the days Dark Mario attacked,and like the other times,he overpowered Golden,and held him by the neck,they were both on top of a building,and Golden's OCs were on the ground,bruised and wounded. Dark Mario: "You might have beaten me a few times,i'll give you that,but,today there are no more games..." Dark Mario's grip on Golden's neck tightened. Dark Mario: "THIS DAY,IS THE DAY,YOU DIE!" Dark Mario attempted to punch Golden- Until a loud,monstrous roar was heard. Dark Mario: "Huh?" Dark Mario still had his grip on Golden's neck as he looked at what was happening. A giant,scorpion like,red monster with a humanoid looking face was destroying buildings and causing chaos on the city,not that it wasn't already in chaos though,people were running away and screaming in fear. Dark Mario was surprised by this....thing,he didn't know what it was,but he did not like it. Dark Mario: "What...the...?" The red monster suddenly turned around towards the building Dark Mario and Golden were on,and opened its giant mouth,letting out various fire needles stab into the OCs,making them scream in pain,as they started to die and cough blood. A needle almost hit Golden but Dark Mario threw him away on the ground,Golden coughing a bit of blood but still alive,as Dark Mario dodged the needles,and looked at the monster. Dark Mario: "Who are you?" ???: "I......AM.......RED." Dark Mario: "RED...?" RED: "YOU WILL DIE." RED swinged one of its limbs towards Dark Mario who seen in slow motion jumps in the air and dodges the attack,surprising RED. Dark Mario: "I don't know where you came from,but you aren't destroying this city,for i will conquer it,along with this dimension!" RED: "WE'LL SEE." Both villains prepared for a battle. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvpfP1sMbzM RED let out a roar and swinged various times his claw towards Dark Mario,who kept dodging,RED was getting slightly frustrated by how he dodged his attacks,so RED opened his mouth and let out fire needles flying at high speeds towards Golden,who dodged them by shifting his body and then jumped off the building,getting on RED's back,as the Hell Beast was confused. Dark Mario kicked and punched the back of RED's neck multiple times,but it did no damage,RED slammed his body against a building,making Dark Mario fall of it but at the last moment Dark Mario jumped on another building. RED then breathed a huge amount of fire with faces on it at Dark Mario who almost was caught by the fire but managed to get away. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Dark Mario shot from one his palms a black kamehameha at RED,hitting the kaiju right in the face,sending him a few meters back,he wasn't really damaged but stunned for a bit. Dark Mario proceeded to pull out the tanooki suit power up and absorbed it,becoming Tanooki Dark Mario,he started flying and eventually reached RED who had recovered. RED's mouth opened,and revealed a TENDRIL LIKE TONGUE,surprising Dark Mario who barely dodged it and then spinning around on RED's face multiple times,annoying him but not really damaging him,RED swinged his claw towards Dark who got on RED's arm and started running towards RED's back and jumped on it,while in the air he shot another kamehameha at the Hell Beast's back,and RED was slightly damaged,and let out a small roar in slight pain,and more kamehamehas came,hitting RED's back more,slightly frustrating him. RED merely looked at the Dark Mario who kept himself in the air with more kamehamehas that RED started dodging. Dark Mario then stopped sending kamehamehas and was falling in the air,thinking quickly he pulled out a propeller mushroom power up and gained it,becoming Propeller Dark Mario,he then landed on a random building right behind RED,and as Dark Mario landed,he noticed flame needles coming at him,Dark Mario ducked but barely. RED was getting pretty frustrated right now,and got a new strategy,he shot more flame needles at the evil plumber and swung one of his claws at Dark Mario,this time Dark Mario was able to be more prepared by shifting his body,but he couldn't avoid the claw in time- BOOM! Dark Mario was sent flying off the building and fell on the ground,thanks to his durability he was able to survive,but still it hurt alot. WIP 'Verdict' Category:Blog posts